Teach Me to Count the Stars
by TheNewSarahJane
Summary: Dawnpaw was a normal apprentice, but that life is gone, replaced by Flitterfeather. Her only friend is Lilypetal, the top warrior in Thunderclan. Follow Lilypetal's journey of friendship and love for her metaphorical sister.
1. Prologue

~PROLOGUE~

I remember the day she came to the camp. She just appeared, waltzing in like she owned the clan. She was my age, just four moons. I became friends with her immediately. We were as close as sisters. We never trained apart as apprentices. She was my best friend. I relied on her when my family died. First my brother and father, then later, my mother. They never got to see my warrior ceremony. She let me lean on her shoulder when I needed support. I would do the same for her. I remember the day she lost it all. She was the best apprentice, and in an instant, it was gone. She didn't die that day, she lost everything. My clan used to love her, now they see her as a nuisance. She is still my closest friend. I still love her like my sister. Because she lost everything that day. Everything but me. I stood at her side. I helped her recover. I cried because she never got to live the life she deserved. She always wanted to have kits. She wanted to be leader one day. Now, the dream is gone. She doesn't even know who she is. All she knows is I am the one cat she trusts. She lives life like its nothing while I carry the burden of knowing she lost everything she ever wanted out of life.

I remember the crack. I remember her scream. I remember the blood. She was nearly killed on her assessment by a falling branch. She was struck on the head. She lost it all. She can't remember. But I can. Her name was Dawnpaw. I was Lilypaw. We were going to be warriors that day. She didn't make it to the life she wanted. Because Dawnpaw's life died that night, Flitterfeather took her place. Flitterfeather can't speak and doesn't know up from down. But she's my best friend. And I'll always be there for her, because she was there for me.

**_First story. Please review! ~Lillian Marie~_**


	2. Chapter 1 My Darling Sister

~Chapter One~

~My Darling Sister~

I opened my eyes to see Flitterfeather's big, bright green ones less than a mouse-length away from mine. She squeked like an excited kit and bounced up and down. "Shut her up." snarled Blackraven from his nest.

"You shut up." I hissed. "C'mon Flitterfeather. Lets go bug Sepernttail."

Flitterfeather giggled evilly and crept out of the den. I watched her slither up behind Serpenttail and pounce his tail. He jumped, and clawed at her nose. "Get away." he hissed.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Make me."

I ran up and stood up in my hind legs. I placed my front paws on Serpenttail's shoulders. "Are you threatening me?"

"I might be." He chuckled darkly.

I shoved him with all my might and threw Serpenttail backwards. Flitterfeather squealed behind me. "Don't _ever_ try to harm Flitterfeather. Ever."

Serpenttail picked himself up and growled a bit before walking off. "That was great!" Jayflight purred.

"I know." I told her. "Hungry?" I said turning to Flitterfeather.

Flitterfeather's ears pricked up and she instantly brightened. She nodded and bounced after me as I walked to the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a squirrel and nudged it to Flitterfeather. She took a few bites before pushing it over to me. "Let's share." I mewed.

I took a bite and Flitterfeather eagerly joined me. I flicked a tuft of squirrel fur off her chin with my tail. Flitterfeather pounced it and growled at it. I laughed and blew the fur away. Flitterfeather chased it and jumped around, desperately trying to catch it. A few senior warriors scoffed and grumbled at her behavior. I felt a pang of anger. How could anyone feel hatred towards someone like Flitterfeather? She didn't deserve the anger she received from her clanmates. Crimsonstar had never let her attend a Gathering. "My clanmates are evil." I muttered.

Flitterfeather proudly pranced up to me, the tuft of fur in her jaws. She placed it in front of me and sat up straight, as if to say, _'Look what I caught!'_ I laughed and licked Flitterfeather's nose. "Good job!" I mewed proudly.

Flitterfeather suddenly turned her intent gaze onto Flashfoot. She crouched down and crept after him. "What?" Flashfoot yowled sharply.

Flitterfeather jumped in the air and twisted around, squealing excitedly. She bounced over to me and I heard her purring. I laughed brightly and purred along with Flitterfeather. I caught a glimpse of Crimsonstar's disapproving glare from Highledge. She jumped down and sat beside her mate, Frostgaze. A mischevious grin spread across Flitterfeather's face. I smiled as she crept towards Frostgaze and Crimsonstar. She sped up and ran between them, circled back around and nipped at Frostgaze's tail. He hissed in anger as she bounced out of his reach.

Flitterfeather scrambled back to my side as Crimsonstar stalked up to us. "Lilypetal, this is getting out of hand. You need to keep Flitterfeather's excitement contained. Put her in the elders den. _Where she belongs."_

I flinched. _'In the elders den. Where she belongs,'_ I hissed darkly. "Flitterfea-ahem, _Dawnlight_ Is a full warrior of this clan. She sleeps in the warriors den. She isn't some useless old hag that lies around all day so she doesn't deserve to be treated like one. Perhaps your nine lives have gone to your head. C'mon Flitterfeather. Lets go see Miracledream."

I turned and trotted to the medicine cat den with Flitterfeather on my heels. I poked my head in the den to see Miracledream sorting herbs. "Hi." I called.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Lilypetal, Hi Flitterfeather!" she called brightly. "How are you?"

Flitterfeather squeaked brightly and swatted at a ball of moss. Smallpaw bounced into the den excitedly. "Flitterfeather, wanna go play 'Mossball' with the kits?" Smallpaw yelled excitedly.

Flitetrfeather started to run after the young apprentice, but I stopped her. "Its getting late and Flitterfeather needs her rest for tomorrow. I'm going to try and convince Crimsonstar to let her go to the Gathering tomorrow night."

Miracledream purred. "She can sleep in my nest right now. I'll set her up one." Miracledream mewed.

"That won't be necessary. Smallpaw will make Flitterfeather a nest in here." I turned to Smallpaw. "Will you please make Flitterfeather a nest by the water pool back there? She likes a lot of moss so she can sleep underneath it." I turned back to Miracledream. "I'm sorry to be putting this on you but the warriors are mean to her in the warriors den. If she's too wild, give her a bite of freshkill with a few poppy seeds in it. She likes to make noises before she sleeps and if she gets annoying, play a little Mossball with her and she'll settle down." I licked litterfeather's ear. "Be good." I purred.

I walked out of the den and to my own nest. I curled up and shortly fell asleep. I blinked awake in a foggy clearing. I saw a lithe tabby she cat. "Streamripple!" I screamed running up to my mother.

I touched noses with the starry she cat. "You were brave today, standing up for Flitterfeather to the leader." she chuckled. "But I have seen her dreams. She dreams of the starry sky and of cats with stars in their fur. She doesn't understand them. You must teach her to count the stars."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Teach Flitterfeather to count the stars."

"Why? What does that mean?"

"She doesn't know how to live without you. But she could if she could understand the stars."

I tilted my head as Streamripple disappeared. _'Teach her to count the stars.'_


	3. Allegiances

Allegiances!

I'm being lazy so not all descriptions just yet. Submit your own and I'll update this chapter once I have them all. You can also request a mate/sibling/other family member

Thunderclan

Leader; Crimsonstar- Bright reddish orange she cat with glowing amber eyes. Mate; Frostgaze. Kits; Serpenttail and Blackraven.

Deputy; Frostgaze. Tom

Medicine cat: Miracledream- lithe tortoiseshell she cat with one white paw and deep purple eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Smallpaw. She cat

Warriors;

Lilypetal- skinny white she cat whose 'top half' is grey tabby

Flitterfeather- fluffy light grey she cat with bright leaf green eyes

Jayflight. She cat

Flashfoot. Tom

Serpenttail. Tom

Blackraven. Tom

Nettlescratch. She cat

Littlefang. She cat

Mousepelt. Tom

Badgerclaw. She cat

Shadowfall. She cat

Sunshine. She cat

Fallowstrike. Tom

Hawkshadow. Tom

Krestlewing. She cat

Tawnysnow. She cat

Apprentices

Gorsepaw/patch. Tom

Lightpaw/spirit. She cat

Birdpaw/scratch. Tom

Mallowpaw/shine. she cat

Mudpaw/foot. tom

Clawpaw/nose. Tom

Mosspaw/fire. She cat

Queens

Swiftstorm. She cat. Kits: Heatherkit, Yarrowkit

Spottedfoot. Kits: Breezekit, Scratchkit, Petalkit

Snowpetal. Kits: Flarekit

Kits:

Heatherkit/light. she cat

Yarrowkit/leaf. tom

Breezekit/wind. She cat

Scratchkit/pelt. Tom

Petalkit/fall. She cat

Flarekit/storm. tom

Elders:

Bluewish. She cat

Leapordflower. She cat

Runningbreath. Tom


	4. Chapter 2 What Could Have Been

~Chapter Two~

~What Could Have Been~

I opened my eyes and saw it was nearly dawn. I crept out of the den and over to the medicine cat den. I peered in at Miracledream and Flitterfeather. Flitterfeather and Smallpaw were asleep beside the water pool and Miracledream was passed out beside a pile of herbs. I smiled and tip-toed through the silent camp. I started to creep through the thorn tunnel when I heard voices. I peeked out and scanned the area. I didn't see anything, but Windclan's stench washed over me. I soon spotted Jaggedstar step out of the undergrowth, followed by Thundercall and Badgersnarl.

I sprinted into the middle of the clearing and took in a huge gulp of air. I waited until I saw Jaggedstar's face. His expression turned from one of victory, to one of horror in a heartbeat. I yowled the warning cry as loud as I could. Warriors of Thunderclan and Shadowclan stormed the clearing. I slammed into a black tom who ran for the medicine cat den. I clawed out his chest fur and sunk my teeth into some of his loose skin. I swung my front paws up to his sides and scratched them. The tom stretched as he was powerless to fight back. He pulled out of my grasp and fled.

I slashed my claws across the flank of a she cat who was trying to run. I surveyed e landscape and the ran onto highledge where Crimsonstar had moved the kits and queens. I leapt off of the ledge and landed in the back of a grey she cat. I recognized her as Daybird. I had once thought of her as a friend. I now grabbed her shoulder in my jaws and squashed her so she was flat on the ground. I raked my claws down her back and she wriggled free. She turned back and without missing a beat, I raked my claws across her face, spattering a nearby cat with red droplets of blood. Daybird screeched and raced for the thorn tunnel.

Almost instantly, another cat slammed into me. It grabbed my scruff and threw me against the rock wall. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

I blinked awake in a moonlit clearing. A small grey she cat was chasing butterflies near me. "Hello." I called to her.

The cat ignored me. Another she cat entered the clearing. It looked exactly like me. The grey cat stopped. "Hey Lilypetal!" she called.

"Hi Dawnlight." the other me called.

As she/I approached me, I felt an odd sensation that jolted my entire body.

{[(LINE)]}

I smiled and ran up to Dawnlight. "Wanna go hunting?" She asked.

"Maybe later." I giggled when I saw Flashfoot trotting up.

Flashfoot brushed his cheek against Dawnlight's and purred. I laughed. "We shoul all three go hunting." Dawnlight mewed.

I smiled. "Actually, why don't you two go ahead. I wanna check the border with Shadowclan." I said

{[(LINE)]}

I sat inside the nursery as Dawnlight's three kits frolicked around me. "Can you tell us a story?" Sandkit asked.

Flashfoot entered the nursery with a rabbit in his jaws. The kits scrambled off to play with their father and I went to sit with Dawnlight. "They're fine kits. You should be proud." I whispered.

"I'm always proud." Dawnlight purred.

{[(LINE)]}

I stood with Flashfoot, Sandwhisker, Featherflight, and Rockpelt as Dawnstar trotted into camp. I yowled with joy when she took her place on the highledge. "As my first order of business, I shall appoint a deputy. Lilypetal, please step forward.'

I walked to the front of the crowd. "Lilypetal, do you promise to uphold the tasks and duties it takes to be a deputy?"

"I do."

"Then b the power of Starclan, I name you deputy of Thunderclan."

{[(LINE)]}

Dawnstar sat with me in the warriors den. She was on her last life. Flashfoot had passed a few moons ago. "Lilypetal, I'm glad you were my deputy. I'm sorry you couldn't be leader." Dawnstar mewed.

"Sandwhisker will make a fine leader." I assured her.

"He's receiving his nine lives tonight."

I smiled. "I can't wait." I coughed a bit. "Though I may not make it 'till then."

Dawnstar smiled. "Me either. And this is a big night for my son."

"I'm glad I am our best friend."

"Me too."

Dawnstar pressed her cheek to mine. "See you in Starclan, my sister."

"See you soon."

I rested my head on my paws and the real world went dark forever.

{[(LINE)]}

I woke up with a start in the medicine cat den. Miracledream saw me. "Lilypetal! Thank Starclan you're alive!"

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yes. Flitterfeather's okay too. She is helping Smallpaw."

I groaned and tried to sit up, but got dizzy and fell over. "You'll need to rest a while." Miracledream pushed some herbs to me. "And eat these."

I ate the foul tasting herbs and sighed. "I had a dream while I was out." I whispered.

"Oh?" Miracledream said, intrigued.

"I dreamt that Flitterfeather never got injured and was a normal warrior."

"Sometimes Starclan can see what could have happened. What did you see?"

"She had a mate and had three kits. She became leader and I was her deputy. She retired on her last life and he son became leader. She died heartbeats after me."

Miracledream stared sadly at the floor. "Lilypetal, ou realize all of that would have happened if she never got hurt."

I felt my heart shatter. Flitterfeather did not deserve this life. She deserved a happy life as a normal warrior.

**_What _could_ have happened to Flitterfeather? Please review. __Also, I want to have a contest for who can come up with the best one-shot for what could have happened to Flitterfeather. PM me if you want to_ _do it! _**


	5. Chapter 3 A Sweet Surprise

~Chapter Three~

~A Sweet Surprise~

I sat impatiently in the medicine cat den. Miracledream sat beside me and rubbed a polituce on my wounds. "Relax Lilypetal." she purred. "Flitterfether will be okay."

I groaned. "But she's lonely!"

"Smallpaw's with her. She'll be fine. Flitterfeather is never lonely." Miracledream laughed.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

I settled down in my nest. Flitterfeather was safe with Miracledream around. I closed my eyes and started to drift off when someone woke me. "Lilypetal. I caught you some lunch!"

I blinked awake and saw Fallowstrike a mouslength away from my face. A freshly killed squirrel rested at his paws. "Care to share?" he asked.

I sat up. "Sure. I am hungry."

I bent my head and bit into the squirrel. Fallowstrike's whiskers brushed aginst my face as we ate. His gentle green gaze settled on me one he finished eating. "What?" I growled.

Fallowstrike shrugged. "I don't know. Would you like anything else before I go?"

"No."

Fallowstrike sighed. "I'll see you later then."

Fallowstrike turned and left the den. Miracledream laughed and approached me. "Fallowstrike is a good cat. He would make an excellent mate."

I snorted. "I don't want a mate. I couldn't with Flitterfeather to worry about."

"Yes, but Flitterfeather has been doing quite well on her own lately. Me and Smallpaw could watch her while Fallowstrike continues to court you. Fallowstrike is a good cat. He is one of the few who actually enjoys Flitterfeather's company as much as you. He won't go away, I know he is in love with you. Fallowstrike is a sweet cat and-"

Miracledream was cut off by yowling. She peered out into the clearing and yowled loudly fo Smallpaw and Flitterfeather. "What is it?" I whimpered.

Flitterfeather and Smallpaw bounded into the den. "It's Ravenstar. He's in the camp." Miracledream whispered, her voice quivering.

I tried to stand but my head throbbed and I toppled over with a groan. "Stop. You'll hurt yourself." Miracledream snarled as I tried to stand again.

I pulled myself up and sruggled out of the den. Ravenstar stood proudly in the center of camp. "Crimsonstar is dead!" he yowled.

Two other Shadowclan warriors came in dragging Crimsonstar's mangled body with them. "You monster!" Frostgaze screamed.

Frostgaze, blinded by rage, threw himself at the Shadowclan leader. Ravenstar slammed him away and slashed open his stomach. I stumbled over to Ravenstar. His deep lilac gaze burned my pelt. "You." I choked out. "Do not deserve to be leader."

Ravenstar laughed. "What are you going to do about it? Love me to death? Like you love that stupid little idiot escuse of a cat."

I stood up. My legs shaking and my head throbbing. I gritted my teeth against the pain shooting thrugh my body. I looked Ravenstar in the eyes. "No one. Talks about Flitterfeather like that. And hets away with it."

I tackled Ravenstar and pinned him to the ground. I went limp and Ravenstar was pinned to the ground, helpless as a mouse. "Get off! Yarrowfur! Gat this cat off of me! NOW!"

I felt teeth in my sruff and I was dragged back to the medicine cat den. I looked up, expecting to see Miracledream. Instead, I saw Fallowstrike. "Are you okay? Lilypetal?"

I coughed and tried to speak. Fallowstrike helped me into my nest and I fell unconsious.

{[(LINE)]}

When I woke, Fallowstrike was asleep next to me. Miracledream was still awake. "Don't you ever sleep?" I laughed.

MIracledream sighed. "That was stupid of you to do."

"I know, but I tried."

"Lilypetal..." a voice whispered.

"What do you need, Frostgaze?" Miracledream asked.

"Lily...petal...must...become...leader..."

"She is no condition to leave the den right now."

"She must."

I looked over at Frostgaze. The dying deputy looked into my eyes. "You will lead this clan to glory." he whispered.

Frostgaze went limp and his breath stopped. Miracledream genlty closed his eyes and sighed. "Lilypetal, you must beome the leader, but not now. I will have to run the clan until you are fit."

"Why you?"

"Because you and I are the only ones who heard him. I will announce it to the clan. When you are well again, I will accompany you to the moon pool."

Miracledream left the den. I leaned against Fallowstrike and sighed. Would this affect Flitterfeather? Would I be able to care for her?

**_Soory for late update! I've had school and marching band to deal with, BUT ITS FALL BREAK NOW :D :D :D :D :D I know its short, but I might have a rapid update by Monday._**


End file.
